The Chronicles Of Laura
by The Earths Lost Soul
Summary: Laura is a half demon, she is used to open doors to the human world but something goes wrong....
1. Prologue

**THIS IS NOT MY STORY IN ANYWAY (well it is but not really)**

**ALL IDEAS ARE FROM SOMEONE ELSE WHO HAS GIVEN ME THE OPPURTUNITY TO WRITE IT (i thank you)**

**Please read and review and most importantly enjoy.**

* * *

DRAFT - prologue

Within the depths of hell exists a girl who possessed the ability to control dark and powerful magic beyond that of any simple mortal, her name was Laura. However, she was about to become a slave to something much more powerful.

Laura seemed like a normal human but she was nothing of the kind. Born in the demon world, the blood of both demons and humans endowed her with magnificent powers that neither race could ever dream of having. Quickly fulfilling the potential of the power she has, Laura used them too help those in need and teach those who did not have the powers she had. But unknowingly she became a slave to the very devil lord she assisted who, upon seeing what sort of power she had, imprisoned her and used her powers to open doors between the human world and the demon world; which in turn allowed demons to pass freely through the synthetic Hell Gates.

The devil lord, Lord Bolverk, commanded that she was too open a door every time a demon would fall and as the strongest demons hell had to offer fell, one by one she would open more gates until she could open no more. Bolverk promised to let her go if she opened the required amount of doors but he failed to uphold his promise and kept her in prison. Bolverk knew what layed on the outside waiting for the demons that had passed over and knew that sometime soon that someone that he wished not to see would come looking for him and Laura would have been the one to let them through, but he readied to pass through a gate himself. Yet, as Bolverk plans required Laura to open what seemed like the last of the hell gates, her mortal body weakened causing her to collapse through exhaustion and fall back into damnation.

Due to this unseen event Bolverk had failed to release himself, once again imprisoning Laura. And though no demon passed into the human world that day, a powerful devil did enter hell. Thus the stage was set for a being rivalling the power of Sparda to face off against a direct descendant of the legendary dark knight. With only Laura's power being able to free them, her life has been set as the prize. Here: mortality, trust, destiny, fate and love shall all be tested...


	2. The First Demons

Chapter 1 – The first demons

"ARGH!!!!" Dante screamed as he cut down the last demon to come through

"That's the last of them....i think?" he continued as he looked around and saw nothing so he thought he would sit down and relax

There seemed to be a deep silence for a moment until he heard something in the distance, it sounded like a battle was raging and who ever was fighting was losing, Dante listened and decided that it was a good idea to go and see what the commotion was about. He walked towards the noise and noticed a young boy fighting some demons and he knew who it was automatically by the look of his fighting style.

"Nero!!" he ran in, drew ebony and ivory and pointed them at the demon "you seem to be outnumbered here why didn't you come and find me sooner? Anyway it doesnt matter now im here and now its time to see what these demons are made of" he continued

"Dante it's nice to see you too, yeah let's fight I think I can take them now I have back up"

"So what have you been doing with yourself Dante" Nero asked as he brought down another demon

"Oh nothing really just.....KILLING DEMONS" he shouted as he killed four demons in one go

"Ah you never seem to change do you?" Nero replied and laughed slightly while fighting

The fight raged and it seemed that no matter how many demons they slew more would just pass through and this annoyed Dante a lot as he, being what he was, didn't like to have to kill more than was necessary to keep them away but something else was in charge of the doors to the demon world and he couldn't figure it out. It suddenly dawned on him that him and his brother weren't the only half demons around, although the demon world hadn't slipped his mind it had been a while since so many doors had been opened in one go, with this many doors being opened he could only feel the sadness and the pain for the one opening them. This many doors could only be opened by a demon lord and a half demon.

"Nero does it seem weird that this many demons are coming through and no matter how many we cut down more just keep appearing?" Dante asked

"ummmm....yeah but I'm having the time of my life although it is quite tiring." Nero answered as he finished off the demon he was fighting

"yeah I guess so but I don't feel like hanging around here all day, lets either run or cut them down till we get bored." Dante said as he shot one between the eyes behind him

"i vote we run" Nero said and laughed nervously as he became out numbered again

He jumped up and over the demons and began to run behind Dante who had gained ground from him, as they got further away the demons stopped and they had been given the chance to rest. Nero caught up with Dante who had stopped and was sat on a rock.

"I think…..we outrun….them…." Nero said as he caught his breath

"Yeah we lost 'em don't worry, I think something else is at work here but I can't place what. I know that it wouldn't be Virgil, so there must be someone else….someone in the demon world that is letting them through in such hordes and the amount of power that is being used to let all those through is far too much, I can feel the pain." Dante said as he looked down at the ground

"hey now there no need for that I'm sure there just having an unusual day or something and have too many demons on their hands so they thought they'd let them all come over in....one....big....." nero stopped and looked at Dante who appeared to be crying "Dante? Its really hurting you isn't it? I'm sorry i didn't mean to upset you i can feel something to but I'm not sure what it is." Nero said as he sat next to Dante

"Nero....we have to do something about this, the pain is too much" Dante looked at Nero and wiped away the tears.

"sure we'll stop this, it cant be that hard can it?" he laughed and laid back and gazed at the dark sky

Dante smiled and got back to his feet, he walked a few feet before feeling weak and collapsed to the ground. Nero darted up and ran to Dante and brought him back to his feet whilst watching a demon door open in front of him.

"Dante you have to find some strength in you now we have a major problem" Nero panicked and ran backwards dragging Dante

As Dante regained strength the demon that had been let through looked very familiar to him but wasn't exactly the same. It was the same in everyway but the power that was being emitted from it spelt disaster if it were to be let loose anywhere. Nero looked across at Dante and looked at his face and saw something he had never seen and probably never will see again in Dante and that was fear. He readied himself and Dante did the same as the demon began its first steps towards them. What they didn't know is that this wouldn't be the first time that they would come across this demon and it certainly wouldn't be the last either.


	3. The Encounter

**Disclaimer: **

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CAPCOM. ALL IDEAS BELONG TO A VERY NICE MAN OVER SEAS SOMEWHERE (still I thank you)**

**Please read, review and enjoy :D**

**Chapter 2: The Encounter**

Dante looked shocked, the one demon he thought he had gotten rid of still resided in hell. Nero looked at Dante and then back at the demon whilst pulling Dante back. As the demon walked towards them he spoke by which time Dante was ready to fight although he didn't seem physically ready, he was mentally.

"Sparda" the demon said "I smell sparda, something I haven't smelt for a while" he continued

"BOLVERK, that's your name right? I thought I destroyed you years ago? WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING!" Dante shouted

Bolverk looked over to Dante. "sparda, now I will finish this once and for all" Bolverk said as he approached Dante with his sword drawn

"you wont touch Dante not while I'm still standing" Nero said as he got in the way of bolverk and Dante and shot continuously at the demon that stood before them.

"nero what the hell are you doing you cant beat him, not even I have the strength to beat him but I am willing to risk my life to stop him from walking again and send him back where he belongs" dante said as he looked at nero

"dante you saved me now im saving you, run ive got this one I will see you when im done here I promise" nero said as he looked round at dante still shooting at the demon

"ok nero as long as your sure you know what your doing" dante said as he ran in opposite direction and didn't look back

As dante ran he began to feel as though strong again but the knew that this wasn't going to last long, as soon as the demon doors open he would feel the pain that he did not long ago but because Bolverk was let out no demon doors were needed. He kept running until he came to a dead end, he looked around.

"damn out of road, I guess ill have to wait and see what happens now, nero you better hurry up and kill that thing or else I might end up mince meat."

He waited for an hour, in that hour he again felt as though he was going to collapse but held himself together and managed to stay on his feet. After waiting a further 20 mins he saw nero running towards him, covered in blood, having run out of ammo and seemed to have lost his sword, dante began to look increasingly worried.

"nero are you ok? Did you manage to put him back where he belonged?" dante rushed towards him and caught him as he fell to the floor

"yes…i…have but only just…he said he…..would be back…but I don't know when" nero fell unconscious from exhaustion

Dante stayed by his side. Of all things that nero could have done this was the most foolish dante thought to himself but he knew full well that there was no stopping him. Dante looked down at nero's hand where his demon bringer was and saw that it was over used and bleeding heavily, he made a crude bandage and wrapped nero's arm in it and picked him up. He walked aimlessly and slowly back where they came from, he placed nero down and collapsed next to him.


	4. How to destroy what should already be

**Disclaimer: **

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CAPCOM. ALL IDEAS BELONG TO A VERY NICE MAN OVER SEAS SOMEWHERE (still I thank you)**

**Please read, review and enjoy :D**

**Chapter 3: How to destroy what should already be dead**

Dante woke after a few hours. He looked around him and saw Nero next to him so he decided to wake him. The pain that Dante was feeling was now back as he woke Nero he looked around and saw a demon door that had been left open. He hurried Nero to wake up.

"Nero wake up will you we have a job to do and we wont succeed if you lay on your back all day" Dante said as he kicked Nero's side

"huh? Wha? Dante? What do you want?" Nero replied as he felt himself begin kicked

"get to your feet we need to go through this door to go to the demon realm so I can stop this pain" Dante replied

"ok im up, lets get going I need to get back in the mood for some killing as I assume that's what were going in there for" Nero said smiling as he clambered his way to his feet and found his sword next to him.

"Yeah" Dante replied blankly and walked into the door

They found themselves walking onto unknown territory; they looked around before starting on their journey to stop everything that was going on once and for all. Dante walked on ahead leaving Nero behind him he didn't get very far before feeling the presence of his brother, Vergil.

"Virgil? Where are you?" Dante said as he looked around straight into the eyes of his brother

"very interesting, what are you doing here brother? Did you come to finish me off once and for all?" Virgil stepped out into the dim light.

"No ive come to save myself and my friend here, what are you doing here?" Dante replied as he looked away

"I don't know why I'm here to be honest, I have so many purposes I've lost all of them. Haha it's nice to know that your not here to kill me." He chuckled and stepped down and looked over at Nero "so this is your friend?" he continued

"yeah, his name is Nero, he's like me except he's a lot younger than me. He's very good at killing these demons" Dante answered carefully

"Oh really? Very nice indeed that what we like to see, another devil killer" Vergil said as Nero walked over to the two of them

"who's your friend Dante?" nerd said as he more or less ignored Vergil

"This is Vergil, my brother." Dante answered

"Nice to meet you Vergil, the names Nero" he turned Vergil and held out his hand

"The pleasures mine Nero" he dismisses Nero's hand

"Virgil we need to kill Bolverk, have any idea's? what do you know about this place while you've been hiding here?" Dante looked at Vergil and raised an eyebrow.

"your trying to kill bolverk? Good luck with that he's the one that's been giving the orders to open the demon doors to the human world. He's been using a girl to open these doors. I think her name is Laura but don't quote me on that hehe" he chuckled slightly "as for killing bolverk, you will have to save Laura to do it, she is the only one that can kill him." He continued

"so we need to find this Laura woman to help us kill bolverk? Seems easy enough" Nero said

"Easy enough maybe but your missing something here Nero, your in the demon realm now and this is far more dangerous that you can ever imagine, your bullets from your guns will do minimal damage and your blades may end up shattering. So saying that your task will be easy is a stupid thing to do but you are only young and will slowly learn haha" Vergil laughed and walked away "good luck Dante, we will meet again soon." He said as he walked into the shadows

Nero and Dante looked at each other for a brief moment as they exchanged confused looks. Both of them now felt very alone in a world but they knew what they needed and they now knew how to kill something that should already be dead.

"Ok, so find Laura, save her and kill Bolverk so part of this war can end. Let's get going" Nero said as he now walked ahead of Dante who nodded.

The demon realm looked like a desert, nothing but blood stains and pulsating walls, they seemed to be alive. The wind never blew and there was very little light, the only light that there was the torches that hung from the wall. It looked like something out of a horror story. The two of them walked and walked seemingly in circles, the both of them stopped and sat down on a conveniently placed in the middle of nowhere, and waited.


	5. The Rescue Plan

**Disclaimer: **

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CAPCOM. ALL IDEAS BELONG TO A VERY NICE MAN OVER SEAS SOMEWHERE (still I thank you)**

**Please read, review and enjoy :D**

**Chapter 4: The Rescue Plan**

"ok we need a plan" nero said to break the silence

"yeah your right, got anything in mind?" dante replied looking over at nero.

"no...." nero chuckled slight "i was hoping that you would come up with something" he added

"always me having to come up with the plans isnt it?" dante laughed and had a think "ah Ive got something, what we do is creep in and take a look at what is happening and then make another plan from there to capture and keep this laura you think?" he asked.

"i like it, shall we get going then I dont like it in here to be honest." Nero, obviously easily pleased, jumped up and began walking in a direction that could have been the wrong way.

"ok then" dante jumped up and followed him.

They walked and before long they came across some sort of settlement. The demons past resided here waiting for their time to return to the surface and destroy the spawn of looked like the opportunity would come sooner than both ducked down behind a conviently placed wall and peeked through the gaps watching carefully. All the demons were working on weapons and armour and training themselves up for the upcoming battles that they had no idea was about to happen.

"What do you think they are doing?" Nero asked quietly

"Training, Creating new ways to try and kill us both. How the hell should I know" Dante replied just as silently

"Hey wait, whos that human girl?" Nero spotted out to Dante who then looked in the same direction.

"Don't know but we aren't going to be able to find out from this position and we cant get any closer than this without being spotted" Dante looked carefully as the crowd that they faced "I've got an idea" Dante moved back slightly and then ran to the wall and jumped over it. He cleared all the demons and just landed next to the girl, he flashed a smile at nero and ducked down behind some boxes containing supplies of some sort.

"You must be Laura" Dante questioned quietly while looking at the demonic guard.

"Y…Yes…" Laura answered

With a smirk he wondered how to break her out without alerting any of the elite gaurds. "The names Dante, I'm here to break you out. You must be the reason I've been feeling a lot of pain recently, with all these demon doors that you've been opening" Dante introduced himself then presumed something that my not have been true.

"I….dont know what you mean?" Laura replied somewhat confused

"Great, don't worry about it now we'll talk about that later, any ideas of how we are to get out of this situation. I don't want to spill any blood right now unless it's unless it's completely necessary." Dante enquired as he played deaths game.

"None Mr Dante, you'll have to figure this out for yourself" Laura looked even more puzzled.

"This plan hasn't turned out as well as I hoped it would, I need to wait I think don't i? after a few minutes they should leave and tend to other matters." He held his head in his hands then looked up and watched they seemed to be moving but not very quickly, they seemed to know something was wrong and they didn't seem to want to move until they found out what it was.

Nero became restless but stayed put, alerting the guards would be the worst mistake he could have made, he watched just as Dante did, glancing at Dante every once in a while to make sure he hadnt been spotted or past and nothing had happened.

_**To Be Continued……**_


	6. The Rescue Plan Part 2

**Disclaimer: **

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CAPCOM. ALL IDEAS BELONG TO A VERY NICE MAN OVER SEAS SOMEWHERE (still I thank you)**

**Please read, review and enjoy :D**

**Chapter 5: The Rescue Plan Pt 2**

While time past Nero kept count of the guards that were around, none had left. They began searching around looking to make sure the girl would be safe on her own and that she would try and break free, not that she could but trying was always a start.

"_Ok this is annoying why wont they leave already?" _Nero thought then glanced over at Dante _"This should have been easier and Dante knew that but somehow its all gone horribly wrong"_

Dante looked over at Nero once more and nodded. They couldn't afford to wait around any longer they had to make their strike. He put a hand up and showed five to Nero then began counting down, 5…4....1…

"LET THE PARTY BEGIN" Dante skipped the rest of the number and jumped up out of hiding and slashed three demons down in one go before the rest realized what had happened. Nero followed after but not as quickly.

The other guards spun around and looked at the two of them. "Cornered on both sides with nowhere to run I like these odds" Dante smiled for this fight he thought he could finally pull a girl.

"Yeah you do but I don't so much, lets just this over with so we can get out of here" Nero replied revving the engine on Red Queen.

"Sure easy enough" Dante parted from Nero and began cutting down the demons one by one. Nero doing the same.

Laura watched in horror as a lot more blood than she was used to seeing was shed in the few seconds that the fighting had been going on. The Demons Finally stopped returning, it seemed that they had killed all that were guarding Laura. Dante walked back to Laura and carefully cut the door open.

"Are you ok Laura?" He held out his spare hand

"Im fine just……covered in blood" she took Dante's hand and walked out of the cages.

"Good, now which is the safest way out of here? They know we are here so all exits will be closed off, do you know of an exit that wont be covered?" he fired questions at Laura unintentionally

"Ummm I don't know….." she replied

"Damn, ok so we will have to just guess" Dante shrugged at Nero and walked through the entrance that the demons were making their way through before.

Dante hold onto Laura's hand while he had it. Walking through the y didn't come up against anything it was like they had packed up and left rather quickly. "Hmmm seems like this is going to be a cake walk but im not holding my breath." Nero broke the silence again.

No-one answered him just carried on walking and walking. And walking and walking. The took a quick rest on a rock then began again. Not knowing what they were walking into.

"I smell Sparta."

"We will rid of him soon"

"Good, the human world will soon be ours"


	7. The Death Of Dante

**Disclaimer: **

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CAPCOM. ALL IDEAS BELONG TO A VERY NICE MAN OVER SEAS SOMEWHERE (thank you)**

**Please read, review and enjoy :D**

**Chapter 5: The Death of Dante**

"Something still seems odd here, why haven't they attacked us yet?" Nero was beginning to sound a little more worried over their current situation.

The walked through a few rooms before ending up in what seemed like the main hall. A large room big enough for the tallest demon its walls a slightly different colour but was hard to distinguish in the low lighting conditions. A large throne sat close to the back wall facing toward them but no-one was sitting in it.

"Sparta! This is where you die." A voice bellowed from nowhere.

"Nice more fun for me, Nero you look after Laura while I deal with whatever mister demon man has lined up for me" Dante let go of Laura's hand reluctantly and walked away from both her and Nero close to the throne. At that very second five elite demons appeared and surrounded Dante who nimbly jumped up tossing Rebellion up in the air and shooting at the demons, each demon fell slowly as Rebellion came back down beside him.

"Is that the best you got?" he laughed at the feeble attempt at assassination.

As Dante walked back toward Laura and Nero an almighty crack came from behind as the wall behind the throne gave way revealing the demon lord himself.

"Turn and face me"

Dante turned and faced Bolverk "Nice to see you again come back for a second attempt?" he remarked smugly

"Yes but this time you're the one losing his life and not me" Bolverk replied and charged toward Dante

"Hmph" Dante stopped Bolverks charge with Rebellion

"You girl, will kill him" Bolverk looked over at Laura

"Laura that's not a good idea" Nero held Laura back but couldn't stop the girl who obeyed and walked toward Dante who was switching his attention between Laura and Bolverk

"Laura don't, I cant die but don't. if your magic is powerful enough to open demon doors then im sure it will do some damage to me" worry now struck Dante's voice as he watch the girls hands begin to glow.

"Im sorry Mr Dante" She held her hands out

Dante began to feel weak, his lock with bolverk failed and he dropped Rebellion and dropped to the floor his eyes wide with pain.

"Being killed by another demon…how…ironic. Its been a good show Nero ill see you again" He collapsed lifeless on the floor in front of Bolverk who turned quickly and walked away with Laura following him.

Nero couldn't move. He looked at the dead body before taking in what had just happened and ran toward Dante.

"Dante? Dante wake up please you cant die on me now. DANTE!!"

Nero's eyes narrowed as he looked at the exit that Bolverk and Laura had just walked through.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS BOLVERK I SWEAR!" gritting his teeth he revved up Red queen but this time held the throttle down and didn't let go, allowing it to over rev before cutting out. "Now im ready"


End file.
